User blog:Rabbidpony/Unimonster Kitty (Unikitty deleted episode)
Please read: this story should ONLY be read for entertainment purposes. As you might have guessed, this story isn’t actually a deleted episode of Unikitty. I only got inspired by some other stories like, “TAWOG the greiving” and “Max and Ruby 0004.” Anyways, enjoy! The story started when I was only 11 years old. I was the oldest child, because my younger sister Stella was 10, my younger brother Matthew was 9, and my twin siblings Doris and Boris (and yes, those were their names, please don’t judge) were 7. Stella had honestly watched the LEGO movie and the LEGO movie 2. She also liked watching Unikitty on Cartoon Network a lot. She even had a plushie of Unikitty and had some legos based off the 2 lego movies and Unikitty. So anyways, one day, our mom and dad left the house to do some stuff. Doris told me that she and Boris were bored and that they wanted to watch something. Stella immediately ran into the room and suggested Unikitty. Me and the twins had never watched Unikitty before and I thought, “sounds like a good idea!” The only problem was that we didn’t have Cartoon Network, we watched Unikitty by DVDs. Stella said she had every episode, and asked me and the twins what we wanted to watch. But then Matthew came in and said, “no you don’t.” And he was holding something (it looked like a VHS?) that was dusty. He wiped the dust off of it with his hand and said in a voice that sounded like Puppycorn, “I suggest watch this episode Stella has never watched before.” We looked closely at the VHS. We noticed that there was a peice of paper taped to it. It had the words, “Unimonster Kitty” on it. We all thought this was something that me and my 4 siblings would enjoy. So, we decided to have a party. I helped Stella inflate balloons, I helped Matthew bake the cake, and I helped Doris and Boris set up the games. We decided to eat the cake after watching the episode that the VHS put on, so while the cake was cooking, I grabbed some popcorn that I popped all by myself (and yes, I knew how to pop popcorn all by myself when I was only 11.) and I put the VHS in. The menu came on, but I was confused. “Stella, did you press play?” I said in confusion. Stella shook her head and then looked at Matthew. “Did you press play, Matthew?” She asked. “No! I swear I didn’t! It must have been the twins!” Said Matthew. But Doris said she didn’t and so did Boris. We were all confused and even a little bit scared, but we just thought to ourselves, “whatever, that doesn’t matter.” When the menu came on, there was a picture of Unikitty, but she was not pink. Instead, she was black with red eyes instead of blue ones. She was still smiling, but it wasn’t the cheerful type of grin. Instead, it was a grin with sharp teeth, like...not the friendly type of smile, as you can already tell. We hit the play button on the menu, but then a button came up saying, “are you sure?” And there was a yes button and a no button. However, instead of like you’d expect, the yes button was red and the no button was green. But when just pretended like we never saw that and hit the yes button. As the menu faded away, I heard Doris whisper to Matthew, “what was that all about?” And Matthew whispered back to Doris, “I don’t know.” The episode started with Unikitty (as usual) sitting in a dark room in her angry form. Then she turned blue like when she’s sad, and started crying and saying, “no, why would that dumb fox do this?!” Stella was surprised! Dumb fox? Was Unikitty talking about Doctor Fox? Why would Unikitty call Doctor Fox dumb? Weren’t they friends? Suddenly, there was a flashback scene with Master Frown walking around the town when Doctor Fox ran over to him and said, “hey, wanna drink this potion? It’ll make you stronger!” And she was holding a green potion in a bottle in the shape of a knife. Master Frown immediately grabbed the potion from Doctor Fox when he heard what she said, and kicked Doctor Fox away, but she somehow didn’t get hurt. He drank the potion, but it turns out instead of making Master Frown stronger, it killed him, and he layed dead on the ground. Unikitty then ran over to him and hugged Master Frown’s body, and Yelled at Doctor Fox In her angry form, and then she went to her sad form and started to cry. The flashback scene ended with Unikitty still in her sad form still crying. She took out a pencil and wrote on a peice of paper, “i’d Do anything to get my revenge.” Then, she turned pink again. A lightbulb appeared over her head and she gasped. It looked like she got an idea about how to get her revenge on Doctor Fox. It suddenly cut to a scene of Unikitty in Doctor Fox’s lab, and there was a potion on Doctor Fox’s desk. It was a purple potion in the normal bottle shape. Unikitty stole this potion and ran back to the room she was in before, and she drank that potion. Suddenly, her hooves (and I said that on purpose because they are legos) began to turn black, and she looked nervous. Then her stomach also turned black, and she started to cry in fear. “Help me!” She said, but no one came. Her head turned black and her eyes turned red. She started to look like the Unikitty we saw on the menu, which creeped us out. It suddenly cut to a scene with Puppycorn sleeping. Suddenly, Unikitty bit him hardly with her sharp teeth and woke him up! His back started to bleed, and Puppycorn asked her why she did that. Then he asked her why she was black. She answered, “Puppycorn, it’s a curse, but there’s no time to worry about that right now, we can worry about that later.” “Why?” Puppycorn asked. Unikitty gave Puppycorn a smoothie. “It’s grape flavored!” Unikitty said in a cheerful-sounded voice. Puppycorn had a cheerful smile on his face, and he drank, but instead of that delightful grape flavor taste you’d normal expect it tasted terrible. “Haha, happy April fools, Puppycorn!” Said Unikitty. We were confused because it was not April fools day, or even April. Unikitty suddenly said before Puppycorn died, “it’s not a grape smoothie, it’s a combination of lava and poison acid!” Puppycorn layed dead on the floor with blood covered all over his body, until the lava in that smoothie had burnt him to ashes. It suddenly cut to a scene with Unikitty and Hawkodile. Hawkodile was blindfolded unable to see the terrible fate that awaited him. Unikitty whispered to herself, “I got satisfied when that dog died, and now I will make my next crime.” Then she stabbed Hawkodile in the foot, and tears fell out of his eyes before died, laying dead on the ground. Unikitty “picked up her knife and took it out of Hawkodile’s foot, kissed it, and said, “I am your loyal servant, Satan.” After 2 seconds, it cut to a scene with Doctor Fox crying. Unikitty threw the Fox against the wall, which just made Doctor Fox bleed. She suddenly realized she forgot about Richard, so she decided that would be her next attack. She grabbed Richard’s body and started to dig a hole, threw him down the hole, and threw the dirt back over it. Then she realized there was still one person she needed to kill, and that person was herself, so she stabbed her own back and died. Suddenly, the episode ended with Unikitty’s body pink again, but the knife was still in her back. Then, after 5 seconds, her body faded to black. (That rhymes lol.) My siblings and I didn’t like what we saw, so we only had one choice. We asked our friends if they had seen Unimonster Kitty, but they replied that that episode didn’t exist. Then we realized only we could see that episode. We took the VHS out of the player, threw it in the trash, and to that day, we never saw that VHS again. But we are glad because we were scared half to death watching that. The end! Õr ìš įt...? Category:Blog posts